MI REGALO TU
by Juliet Kou
Summary: UA.Ella tenia una relacion perfecta con su principe azul, en un incidentelo conoce... que camino tomara... la aventura...o..... lo seguro un S&S para todas !Feliz Navidad! besos y rewies wiiiiii! un one-shot


_**Disclaimer: Todo personaje en este escrito es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia va por mi cuenta **_

**_esto es por navidad un regalito adelantado por unas horas_**

**_esta dedicado a mi amiga ANNYFANSSAILOR besos y gracias por todo_**

**_espero que se de su agrado_**

* * *

Mi REGALO TÚ 

**Diciembre 24 de 2007, 20 minutos Para navidad**

Estábamos en el aeropuerto observándonos, él con una mirada de disculpa, yo con una mirada de ternura, pero a la vez sentía el miedo correr a través de mi cuerpo, empeorando mi decisión en este momento.

- lo siento- comenzó ¡cielos como iba a empezar!

- No te preocupes Darién es una buena oportunidad no la puedes desperdiciar - le dije; al decírselo sentía como cada palabra me acuchillaba mi corazón, ¿como iba sobrevivir sin Darién? El era mi todo , pero era su oportunidad de surgir y yo no seria la que se lo impediría

- Puedo hablar con ellos pedir que cambien de fecha-comenzó a decir ,tenia que detenerlo antes de que cediera

- No creo que a los de Harvard les guste eso Darién , de verdad no importa- comencé yo- Pero es casi navidad , odio hacerte esto princesa- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, cerré los ojos, quería disfrutar cada minuto que quedaba

- Te prometo estar aquí el otro año en navidad, no voy a volver a fallarte- lo decía de una forma cautivante , trate de cambiar de tema

- ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunte, Darién se río, - Claro! Cabeza de chorlito- dijo de forma burlona- Hey! - me queje , hacia tiempo que no me decía así, prácticamente desde que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos

- _15 minutos para los pasajeros del vuelo a Houston_ - decía una voz, sentí mi corazón estrujarse, el adiós definitivo se acercaba

- Creo que es hora de....- no pude terminar la frase ya que unos rápidos labios habían atrapado los míos, instintivamente puse mis brazos en su cuello para acercarlo. En eso escuchamos de nuevo la voz

- _10 minutos- _gruñí dentro del beso lo que hizo que Darién lo rompiera para reírse

- Hey! No había terminado- le dije para volver a tomar su cara y besarlo de forma apasionada, Darién me respondió rápidamente; estuvimos así hasta que el aire de nuestro pulmones se acabaron. Nos separamos justo en ese momento él tomo mi mano y se inclino y con la otra mano saco un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de luna-

Te gustaría ser.... Mi esposa ...mi princesa- me dijo ; yo estaba en shock no podía decir ni "si" o "no", no me salia palabra alguna

- Da...ríen ...yo no se que decirte yo....no sabemos que pasara en una año....si nuestros sentimientos cambian... creo que no hay que precipitarnos- tartamudeé_ , _el me sonrió y dijo

- Póntelo, si cuando regreso ya no sientes nada por mi entonces me lo das pero por ahora úsalo- yo solo asentí, el me puso el anillo y me dio un beso; y se fue.

Me sentía vacia, sentía que una parte de mi se había ido, estaba mirando el cielo estrellado hasta que choque con alguien, me sentí caer y rápidamente ser acogida por dos manos tibias. Abrí los ojos y contuve la respiración; me estaba reflejando en los ojos mas hermosos del planeta; apenas me acorde lo que había pasado así que comencé a articular palabras inexpresivas

- Disculpa....no me di cuenta- el me sonrío y me dijo con voz realmente seductora que me hizo pensar que estaba en el cielo y alguien me gritaba "tu regalo!1 feliz navidad!!!

- No te preocupes bombón ya te tengo- después de eso me enderezo me sonrío y se dirigió a la salida. No se cuanto tiempo me quede parada con mi mente aun en esos ojos; Dios! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya estaba fantaseando. De pronto escuche una voz que decía-

_A nuestros clientes le deseamos feliz navidad-_mire mi reloj ¡ya era las doce! Tenia que encontrarme con mis amigas en 5 minutos sino me dejaban, Salí casi volando, tome un taxi y, mientras veía la ciudad a pasando por mis ojos, susurre- _Feliz navidad_ -mientras se me aparecía el rostro de ese chico-

**Meses después**

Estaba corriendo de nuevo atrasada en la cita que tenia con mi amiga Mina que había venido con su novio y los hermanos de este desde Estados Unidos, no la veía hacia años e iba atrasada cruce la puerta de café y pude escuhar su voz llamándome; me acerque ¡o sorpresa! Mi hermoso regalo de navidad estaba ahí y me miraba de una manera curiosa hasta que dijo

- que casualidad bombón volvernos a encontrar- dijo ,vi a Mina mirarlo extrañada por lo que pregunto

- se conocen?- él rápidamente dibujo un sonrisa que me deja casi babeando y dijo

- nos conocimos en el aeropuerto y...- iba a continuar pero el celular de Mina sonó, ella contesto y luego se disculpo ya que su novio la buscaba, antes de irse dijo

- me olvidaba! Serena el es Seiya kou hermano de mi novio....Seiya ella es Serena Tsukino mi casi hermana...bueno los dejo para que conversen

- solo la vi irse , siempre era así, pero, se lo agradecía en el fondo; ya sabia el nombre de mi estrella- dime bombón ¿como estas?

- empezó a hablar yo también le seguí; conocí casi todo de el, sus gustos, su edad...todo, era completamente feliz nos despedimos deseosos de volvernos a encontrar. Algo que paso en muchas ocasiones hasta que un día sin previo aviso me bese con Seiya ¡dios mío que hermoso era el cielo!

Pero después de esto sentí que estaba engañando a Darién pero no podía apagar esa atracción que tenia hacia Seiya, era...incontrolable pero... acaso no amaba a Darién? Por supuesto que si......entonces.....debía separarme de la tentación y concentrarme en esperar a Darién? .. Si eso era...; deje de verlo; poniendo excusas para negarme a una cita, el se canso de buscarme.

Supe por Mina que el había vuelto a EEUU me sentí tan tonta, deseaba ir tras de el y lanzarme al mismo infierno; pero me contuve y seguí esperando a Darién pero con una duda en mi corazón.

**Diciembre de 2008 40 minutos antes de navidad**

**-**Serena apúrate!!- esa voz era de mi amiga Rei apresurándome ya que faltaba pocos minutos para que el avión de Darién llegara.

Me había quedado rezagada ya que cada vez me sentía mas insegura hasta que escuche a Rei llamándome, solo me separaba del aeropuerto una pista que yo veía vacía cerré los ojos con fuerza para sacarme de mi mente su imagen y corrí, de pronto escuche gritos y el claxon de un carro abrí los ojos y me cegó una luz muy fuerte, lo siguiente que sentí es un fuerte empujón que me envió lejos del camino del coche, rodamos y nos detuvimos y al fin pude ver la cara de mi salvador; murmure

- No puede ser- era Seiya que me miraba con desesperación, veía sus labios moverse pero no escuchaba sonido alguno solo podía ver sus ojos llenos de miedo de pronto escuche su voz llamándome... solo como el sabia llamarme

- Estoy... bien gracias Seiya- le dije para tranquilizarle, de pronto alguien me llamo, gire para ver quien era y cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta quien era

- Serena ,mi amor estas bien?- me pregunto, yo no podía contestarle o no quería; seguía con mis ojos clavados en los zafiros de mi estrella , me di cuenta demasiado tarde que Darién me había levantado separándome de Seiya y me llevaba adentro del aeropuerto

- Darién...a... donde ...me llevas- le pregunte al mismo momento que oía a Mina detrás mió preguntarle a Seiya si estaba bien ,el respondió que si y nos siguieron

- Muchas gracias por salvar a Serena - agradecía mi novio, yo no atinaba a decir nada, jamás había visto la mirada de Seiya tan fría

- No hay de que, ella también es importante para mi- dijo Seiya dándome una de esas sonrisas que yo mataría por ver toda mi vida

- Bueno es hora de irme...adiós bombón- ¿que? Esto era una despedida? No podía ser.....el me dejaba... sentía que iba a morir, veía como se iba... ¿Qué hacer?..... tenia dos opciones correr tras de el con la poca esperanza de que lo nuestro sea de verdad... o quedarme con Darién donde tenia la seguridad que me amaba... tenia que tomar una decisión

Suspire y voltee hacia Darién.... La decisión estaba tomada

**Tres años después**

Es casi navidad ;mi pequeña bebe ya esta durmiendo, y yo estoy abrazada al hombre mas perfecto que hay, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome, jamás lo haré

- ¿En que piensas?- me pregunta con su mirada inquisitora- En el día que me di cuenta que debía seguirte hasta la muerte- digo mientras mi mente viaje a hace tres años

**Flash back**

- Darién- lo llame con voz apagada, el volteo yo alce mi mano y me saque el anillo que me habia dado el año pasado y se lo puse en su mano

- Gracias por todo pero creo que.... ya no te quiero lastimar- le dije dándole una sonrisa sincera

- Se... serena!!!- comenzó a tartamudear pero no le di tiempo a nada salí corriendo tras mi pequeña estrella escuchaba sus gritos y las de mis amigas llamándome pero hice oídos sordos y comenzó a buscarlo; hasta que lo vi salir por una puerta ... si no hacia algo lo perdería mientras corría hice lo que me pareció mas razonable en ese momento...gritar

- SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, el volteo sorprendido al tiempo que yo saltaba y me aferraba a su camisa , se quedo quieto dos segundos pero rápidamente me rodeo con sus brazos y me acerco más a su cuerpo

- Yo...no quiero que te vayas de mi vida....te quiero aquí y así-comencé a decir pero muy pronto sentí lagrimas que corrían por mi cara, el también lo noto ,tomo mi barbilla y me miro para luego decirme

- ¿Estas segura? Yo te amo mas que nada MI BOMBON- sabia la respuesta de esa pregunta no tenia que decir nada solo atine a rozar mis labios con lo suyos en; nos besamos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire

- Eres mi mejor regalo- me susurro cerca de mis labios haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento

- Te equivocas... mi regalo fue conocerte- nos volvimos a besar

**Fin del flash back**

- ¿Te arrepientes?- me pregunta yo lo miro y lo beso, nunca me cansare de besarlo

- Claro que no ,tome la decisión correcta- le digo ,el me observa con ternura y mira el reloj y sonríe  
- ¿Lista para tu regalo?- me dice .yo lo miro curiosa, veo que se acerca al árbol y saca una cajita y me la da yo la abro y exclamo

- Seiya!! Esto es hermoso- y lo era. Era un collar que tenia una medalla donde había una media luna pegada a una estrella

- Feliz navidad mi bombón

- Feliz navidad mi estrella fugaz

Darién me perdono lo que hice ... encontró tiempo conoció a Michiru y se enamoro de ella, ahora están esperando su primer hijo ... además son padrinos de mi pequeña niña y yo.. .Bueno....

......Se que esto es amor, desde que estoy con el no me arrepiento ni un día de mi decisión, fue la correcta por que mi regalo fue el......

* * *

**wuuauuuu me quedo bn no?**

**es muy roantica me parece que le falta mis bromas pero me quedo bonito no?**

**lo imagine en suenos y me levante y comence a escribir wiiiiii!!!!!!!! me demore dos dias pero termine jijij**

**bueno !Feliz Navidad! espero queles guste su regalito jojojojo**

**dejen rewies si les gusto o no n_n(sin presiones chicas jajaja)**

**besos**

**Juliet Kou**


End file.
